


Domestic Hollstein

by alltimesamx



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Gen, hollstein with a kid, that looks like carm and acts like carm but has laura's personality and shortness, the kid is tiny and adorable and sarcastic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimesamx/pseuds/alltimesamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just domestic Hollstein raising a kid. Might continue this, not sure yet xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Just Hollstein raising a kid, because adorable.


	2. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning in the Hollstein household.

Laura smiled softly into the skin that her lips were touching. She'd always loved waking up in the mornings next to Carmilla, because Carmilla was so beautiful. She kissed Carmilla's shoulder and felt Carmilla stir sleepily, moving her arm to wrap it around Laura, and turning over to face her. She sleepily kissed Laura and yawned, nuzzling closer. Something Laura had learned in the past five years--Carmilla was really cuddly when she was sleeping. If she loved anything more than sleep, it was cuddling.

The alarm went off and Carmilla groaned, moving her hand to slam it off, then cuddling back to Laura. Laura giggled. "Carm, we gotta get up."

"No." Carmilla mumbled.

Laura decided the only way to wake up Carmilla was to put her lips to use. She connected her lips to the vampire's, and Carmilla right away woke up, smirking as her hand traveled down Laura's body. Right as her hand got to her lower back, Laura grabbed it and moved it away.

"Cupcake," she sighed.

"I know, baby, but we need to shower before Callie wakes up."

"Shower?" Carmilla smirked. Laura rolled her eyes and pulled Carmilla out of bed, dragging her to the bathroom. They knew Callie wouldn't be up for a while and if she did wake up, she'd just watch TV. Carmilla turned on the water and let the water fall on the both of them.

Carmilla tried to distract Laura by kissing her collarbones and jawline and tracing her tongue up Laura's wet skin, which made Laura shiver. She really, really wanted to continue this, but she knew if they started they'd never stop.

To Carmilla's complaints, Laura turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. Once they were dried off, Carmilla slipped on her robe and walked out to their bedroom, and debated between trying again with Laura or waking up Callie.

"I know what you're thinking Carm, and I suggest waking up Callie." Laura called from the bathroom. Carmilla sighed and walked to Callie's room, opening the door. She smiled lightly, looking at the basically miniature Carmilla laying in bed on her stomach, her hair a mess, and the dog next to her, curled up in a ball. Carmilla didn't exactly want a dog, she was more a cat person, but agreed to getting a dog if it was a big dog. She was worried about Callie's safety, with her being so small (she got that from Laura), but Bruce had been nothing but protective over Callie since they got him. He'd always followed her everywhere and he never slept anywhere unless he was with Callie.

"Little cupcake," Carmilla said, gently nudging Callie. She rubbed Bruce's ears, and he perked up, jumping off the bed and Carmilla knew he wanted to be let out. She went downstairs and let him out, and then went back up to Callie's room. She crawled into the bed with Callie, cuddling her and gently trying to wake her up. She'd gotten her sleeping habits from Carmilla, that's for sure.

She groaned, and Carmilla laughed.

"I know, sweetheart, I know."

"Why do people have to do things in the morning? It should be illegal." she mumbled. Carmilla smiled a little and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning cutie."

Laura appeared in the doorway, smiling at the two girls she loved. It amazed her how much they looked alike, but Callie had a mix of both Laura and Carmilla's personalities.

Carmilla got up and picked up Callie, carrying her to their room, placing her on the bed. Callie snuggled into their blankets and grabbed Laura's yellow pillow. Laura and Carmilla both smiled. "Like mother like daughter." Laura said, wrapping her arms around Carmilla.

"She's gonna be asleep a while, cupcake. You know how she is. So..."

"No." Laura said firmly. Carmilla sighed.

"Fine, then I'm going to join her. Might as well sleep if I can't get laid, right?"

 

Laura let Carmilla sleep next to Callie while she made breakfast. Despite her not needing to eat, Carmilla loved chocolate chip pancakes, and so did Callie. Those two were more alike than Laura and Callie, really. Callie had a little of Laura's personality, but her sleeping habits, eating habits, even messy habits--all came from Carmilla.

Of course Carmilla just loved that. "One more bundle of awesome in the world." she had said.

Laura felt a pair of arms wrap around her, little tiny arms. She laughed and looked behind her. Carmilla was walking up and scooped up Callie in her arms, tickling her, making Callie laugh. Laura smiled and walked up to them and gave Callie a kiss. "Goodmorning, my two favorite people."

Carmilla puckered her lips. "No kiss for your wife?" Laura sighed but kissed Carmilla, then pulled back and went to the stove. Carmilla put Callie down and hugged Laura from behind.

"Carm, I'm making food." Laura warned her.

"What? I'm not doing anything." she said. "I just like how warm you are. Why don't you take off of work and cuddle with me and the kiddo?"

"Can we, Momma?" Callie asked excitedly.

"Now you're putting ideas in her head." Laura groaned. "Okay, fine."  
"Yay!" Callie cheered.

"Alright little munchkin, we can go back to sleep right after breakfast, but your Momma worked hard to make it so let's eat, okay?"  
"Are you kidding me? I am not going to miss pancakes."

Carmilla held back a laugh and picked Callie up, sitting her in a chair. "Call the science ginger and tell them they don't have to babysit, cupcake."

Laura picked up her cell phone and dialed LaF's number. "Hang on," they said, and Laura heard loud noises in the background. "J.P., I told you to wait for me before you poured that in--oh, hey, Laura."

"Hey." Laura laughed. "So you don't have to babysit today. I'm taking off work."

"Are you sure? Cause every time you take off work, you and Carmilla--"

"LaF!" Laura said, embarrassed. Carmilla, who was next to Laura, putting pancakes on a plate for Callie, laughed a little and smirked. "No, seriously, we're tired."

"Okay." Lafontaine said. "Just call me if you change your mind. Me and J.P. kinda got into...trouble. So, I gotta go."

Laura laughed. She and Carmilla sat at the table, eating as Callie tried to explain how irritating Sesame Street was (but she still continued watching it anyway), and how Chip and Quin (Danny and Kirsch's two sons) kept asking her about being a vampire (which Callie somewhat understood, but she was half-vampire and half-human, so she had a little bit of both in her).

After they ate, they snuggled up in Carmilla and Laura's bed, with Callie in between them, once again clinging to the yellow pillow. Laura stared at Callie as she fell asleep, and when she looked up Carmilla was staring at her.

"What?" Laura smiled lightly.

"Nothing. I just really do love being married to you and having the most adorable little kid. If anyone ever tries to hurt either of you, I'm going to rip their head off."

"My cute little vampire." Laura giggled.

"I'm not cute, cupcake." Carmilla mumbled. She looked over at Callie. "I hate that she loves that yellow pillow so much. I miss cuddling with it."

"She gets it from you." Laura said.

Carmilla smiled and reached her arm across Callie to take Laura's hand, intertwining their fingers. She was more content than she'd ever admit and she couldn't ask for anything better than what she had.

 

 

 


	3. Fangs Growing In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callie's fangs are growing in, Carmilla and Laura go out.

"And this little piggy went wee wee wee all the way home." Carmilla would never have admitted this a few years ago, but she may or may not have been playing with Callie's toes and laughing along with her. She never got tired of hearing Callie laugh. It reminded her of Laura's laugh.

"Carmilla Karnstein, are you actually reciting a nusery rhyme?"

 

Carmilla froze from hearing Laura's voice in the doorway. She turned around. "No, no, no." she said. "You didn't hear a thing."

 

"Yes she was!" Callie said, smiling.

 

"Thanks, little cupcake." Carmilla said sarcastically. "What're you doing home so early?" she asked Laura.

 

"Please tell me you didn't forget."

 

Carmilla thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah! I didn't forget. Sorry, me and the cupcake were just having so much fun it slipped my mind." she said, getting up.

 

Laura and Carmilla smiled at each other like idiots as Carmilla walked out of Callie's room. Laura walked in, sitting on the bed. "How was your day?" she asked her.

 

"Good." Callie said. "Me and Mommy watched Frozen."

 

"Oh really?" Laura asked, raising an eyebrow. Carmilla never watched Frozen, no matter how many times Laura asked.

 

"Yep!"

 

Laura made a mental note to bring that up at dinner later that night.

 

 

"So Callie told me you watched Frozen." Laura mentioned as Carmilla was about to take a sip of her wine. She looked down and put her glass down.

 

"It was only because I couldn't say no to those eyes." she replied.

 

"Then how come you never said yes when I asked you to watch it?"

 

"There's a reason I don't look you in the eye when I say no to you, cupcake."

 

Laura blushed. "You're a softie for her."

 

"I'm a softie for both of you. You've both managed to turn this centuries old bad-ass into a softie." Carmilla laughed, taking a sip of her wine. "I'm so lucky to have the two most beautiful ladies in the world."

 

Laura smiled and reached her hand across the table to grab Carmilla's. Carmilla played with the ring on Laura's finger. "I still remember the day you proposed." Laura said. "You were so nervous that you tripped over my shoe and we both fell to the ground, laughing."

Carmilla tried to hide her smile. "And then a year later we had the little creampuff."

"I love you." Laura says.

Carmilla smiles a little. "I love you more."

"Never." Laura replied.

"I do love you more." Carmilla said. "I've waited hundreds of years for you, cupcake."

"I've waited my entire life for you." Laura replied, kissing Carmilla's knuckles. "Let's go home. I'm pretty sure Callie's fangs are growing in."

 

 

Callie was only four, but her fangs were growing in pretty quickly and soon, she'd be able to turn into a panther, just like Carmilla. She had been having tooth aches all week, and Carmilla did everything she could to help her feel better.

 

"Hey, fangface." Danny said as Laura and Carmilla walked in the door. Laura went right for Callie's room, and Carmilla sat on the couch next to Danny. "How was dinner?"

"It was good." Carmilla said. "Not that it's your business, but you know."  
"Hey, I'm your daughter's aunt, so you better be nice to me."

"And who told you that?"  
"She did, the day she started calling me Aunt Danny."

Laura walked back in the room. "Are you two being nice to each other?"  
"Oh, yeah." they both said sarcastically.

"Well, Callie's asleep. Where's Quin and Chip?"

"They went home with Kirsch. Their claws are growing in." Danny told her. Danny and Kirsch had five kids; Chip and Quin were the oldest, being eight and ten. Benny and Luke were five, and Kyle was four. "I better get home. You guys going to the party tomorrow?"

"Yeah, if Callie's up to it." Laura replied. Danny grabbed her coat and gave Laura a hug, and nodded at Carmilla. Once she left, Laura cuddled up next to Carmilla on the couch. "Can you at least try to get along with Danny?"  
"Sorry, cupcake. I just don't want her to steal you from me."

Laura grabbed Carmilla's face and looked at her. "No one could ever steal you away from me. Not even Jennifer Aniston."

Carmilla smiled. "Come on, let's get to sleep."

They made their way up to bed, and once they were comfy, Carmilla cuddled up to Laura. "You make me the happiest vampire ever, cutie." she said, playing with Laura's hair. "I hope you know that."

"I do." Laura smiled. "You make me the happiest human ever."

Carmilla kissed Laura gently and wrapped her arms around her. "I love you, cupcake."

"I love you too." Laura smiled, kissing Carmilla's cheek. "Now go to sleep."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. The Past Few Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla comforts Callie, Papa Hollis has a party and invites a few surprise people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the nice comments! My heart was melting while writing some of this. Also, there's no particular plot, just fluffiness. Might be a little plot, but mostly just fluff.
> 
> ALSO the part about the "little demons" and "why is this tiny human crying" came from a tumblr post that's just adorable xD

Carmilla woke up to their bedroom door being opened. She couldn't see whoever it was, which meant it was Callie, considering how tiny she is. She sat up and saw Callie in the doorway, holding her blankie (Kirsch had given it to her when she was born and she refused to give it up) and she had tears running down her face. Carmilla quickly got up and walked over to her, bending down to her level and hugging her. "What's wrong, creampuff?"

"My t-teeth hurt." Callie sniffled.

"I know, sweetheart, I know..." Carmilla replied, stroking Callie's hair. She remembered her own fangs growing in, which hurt really badly, and for a little kid to go through that, with little, tiny teeth, it had to hurt even more. "Why don't we go downstairs so we don't wake Momma?"

Callie nodded and Carmilla picked her up and carried her downstairs, closing the bedroom door. She grabbed a blanket and sat on the couch, with Callie in her lap, and pulled the blanket over them. She tried her best to calm her down but she wasn't all that great with kids. Sure, she knew how to talk to them, and she really bonded with Callie, but she hadn't gotten the cheering up part down yet. That was more of Laura's thing.

Eventually, Carmilla could feel Callie drift off to sleep. She didn't have the heart to leave or put Callie back in bed, so she laid back, careful not to wake her up, and decided that it'd be okay to sleep there for a night.

The little cupcake needed that assurance that Carmilla wasn't going anywhere.

_______________________

When Laura woke up to an empty bed, she looked around, trying to figure out where Carmilla was. Of course, being a creature of the night, Carmilla often liked to wander around the house (she never once leaved; in fear that if something happened while she was gone, she wouldn't be able to make it in time, even if she did have super speed), but she never liked to leave Laura while she was sleeping.

Laura got up, stretching and decided to check Callie's room. Callie had started having some really bad nightmares, so she thought maybe Carmilla went to her room to comfort her.

She then checked downstairs, where she found the vampire and the tiny half-human half-vampire asleep on the couch.

Laura's heart melted at the sight; she never thought she'd see the day when Carmilla would be this good with kids. Back when Danny and Kirsch first had Chip and Quin, Carmilla and Laura would have to babysit, and Carmilla wouldn't really do much, just walk around mumbling about the "little demons" and asking Laura "why is this tiny human crying" and "why do we have to babysit Xena's kids?"

In which Laura would reply, "Because, Carm, they need a date night, and if we ever have kids, we're going to need one too."

(Carmilla smirked and said, "I'm holding you to that, cutie.")

But when Laura had suggested having kids, Carmilla said yes, and while Carmilla never told Laura this herself--Laura knew that it was because Carmilla was willing to give Laura everything she ever wanted, and she knew that it'd be so much different having a kid with Laura--she knew she'd love that kid no matter what, and she'd love that she was raising it with Laura.)

Laura smiled and checked the time. It was about ten, which meant they'd have to be getting ready soon to go to her dad's. Her dad had a party every month where he'd invite Laura and all her friends, and their kids, too. It was a chance to just sit back and talk to everyone, despite how busy their lives were.

Laura walked over and gently nudged Carmilla. Carmilla groaned but smiled a little when she opened her eyes and saw Laura. "Good morning, cupcake."

"Good morning, softie." Laura smiled, kissing Carmilla's cheek. She sat next to her and tried to gently wake up Callie. Nothing really worked, waking her up, partly because half-vampire and partly because she was  _Carmilla's_  kid. "Callie, wake up."

"Nooo." Callie mumbled. "Too comfy."

Carmilla and Laura laughed to themselves and Carmilla laid her head on Laura's. "Let her sleep, cutie. Just five more minutes."  
"Listen to Momma." Callie groaned.

"You two are too alike." Laura said. "Fine, only because I'm really tired, too."

Five more minutes wouldn't hurt anyone.

__________________

Over the past few years, life had gotten back to, well, typical for Laura and her friends. As typical as you can get, really. After they'd somehow convinced Vordenberg not to terminate all the vampires, they decided to leave Silas for good, which mostly everyone on campus was doing, anyway. Laura and Mattie had somewhat started getting along, only for Carmilla’s sake. Kind of like Carmilla and Danny putting up with each other for Laura’s sake.

         Lafontaine and Perry had gone back to their hometown, along with J.P. The three of them got really close over the years. Lafontaine finished their major back in their hometown and J.P. got a job at the library. He said it was nothing like Silas’ library, which he didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

         Kirsch and Danny hadn’t been together at that point, so they each went back to their own hometowns. But eventually, they began dating, and less than a year later they were married and Danny was already pregnant with Quin.

         Laura really wanted Carmilla to turn her, because she wanted to be with Carmilla forever, and she wanted to stay young forever. Carmilla had always said no, because she didn’t want to give Laura the curse of being a vampire. But eventually, those eyes had gotten to her, and she said yes, only because she knew Laura would go and ask Mattie or J.P. to turn her, and she didn’t trust either of them with that job, so she wanted to be the one to do it so she’d know exactly how to take care of Laura while the transformation was happening.

         They’d gotten married five years ago, and a year later they had Callie. Over the past few years, more was offered to same-sex couples who wanted kids; so scientists had found a new way to do it. Ironically, Lafontaine was one of those scientists, and was briefly working in a hospital, so Carmilla and Laura decided to go there for help on getting pregnant. They discussed it and agreed Laura would have the next one, so a bone marrow transplant was done and Carmilla became pregnant. Lafontaine even helped deliver Callie, and cut the umbilical cord because “if it wasn’t for you, bio major, we’d never have this little cutie.”

         Because the little one was half-vampire and half-human, she still was growing like any other kid, but as she would get older she’d be able to decide whether or not she wanted to be a vampire or not. Until then, she was growing and aging, but had vampire-like qualities, like drinking blood (which Carmilla had Lafontaine test it before they ever gave any blood to her).

         Of course, they still saw Theo, Mel, Elsie, Mattie, and even Vordnberg every now and then. They were scattered across the world, with Theo back in Brittan, Mel back home, Elsie back home, Mattie in some other county, and Vordenberg still at Silas. Mattie and Elsie visited the most, and little did everyone know, Papa Hollis had invited them to the party, too.

         Once they had gotten there, Callie right away ran off to the backyard where she was told by Papa Hollis that Quin, Chip, Benny, Luke, and Kyle were, which is where she bumped into Mattie.

         “For goodness sake’s, Carm, did the bio major turn you into a little child?” Mattie asked. Callie looked at her, confused.

         “Um, no. I’m Callie.”

         “Who?”

         That’s when Callie realized she’d mentioned Carmilla. She vaguely remembered meeting Mattie a few years ago (she’d somehow gotten a really good memory and the oldest memory she had was from when she was one year old), so that’s when she decided to get playful. “I’m Callie, your niece, sweetheart.”

         That’s something Carmilla would’ve laughed at, but Mattie raised her eyebrow. Carmilla saw the two interacting and ran up to them, grabbing Callie’s hand. “Mattie, you remember Callie, right?”

         Mattie nodded but didn’t say anything, instead looked back and forth between the two. “Well, well, little sis, this one looks just like you.”

         Carmilla smiled a little, something she’d found herself doing around both Callie and Laura. “Why don’t you go play, Callie?” she said to the little one. Callie ran off and Mattie started laughing.

         “She’s just like you, I can already tell.” she says.

         “Yeah, it’s kinda scary. She has both of our personalities, but she’s sarcastic like me and she’s curious about everything like Laura. She’s adorable.”

         “She was kinda cute.” Mattie said. “Where’s the human?”

         “She’s talking to Kirsch.” Carmilla replied. “What’re you dong here?”

         “Her father invited me. He said that we were family and I needed to see you and the little one, and Laura.”

         Laura walked up, her arm going around Carmilla’s waist. Carmilla put her arm around Laura’s shoulders. “Hello, Mattie.”

         “Hello, Laura.” Mattie replied. Carmilla sensed the tension. But Laura once again surprised her.

         “Would you like to come over this week?” Laura asked. “I’m sure Callie would love to get to know you better.”

         “Sure.” Mattie replied. “That okay with you, Carm?”

         “It’s fine, as long as you don’t mention the panther thing to Callie. We haven’t talked to her about that yet.”

         Mattie nodded. “When will she be able to shift into a cub?”

         “It starts on her fifth birthday.” Carmilla replied. Sure, they didn’t really have a lot of resources to tell them when their half-vampire kid will start to get her powers, but Lafontaine had done some tests and told them that it seems as though her panther features will arrive on her fifth birthday. Which was about a month away.

         Callie wasn’t the only supernatural one, though. Chip and Quin were half-werewolf, so they were able to turn into wolves. The werewolf features hadn’t arrived until a little bit later, but they’d arrived early for Chip. They weren’t supposed to arrive until his tenth birthday, but he’d gotten them early, which is why Danny and Kirsch made sure to keep an eye on their kids to make sure that it wasn’t happening yet for them, like it did with Chip.

         Maybe Callie was always so excited to hang out with her “cousins” because she couldn’t wait until she was able to turn into an animal, like them.

         Carmilla wished she’d had that same excitement when she had turned into a vampire/panther.


	5. The Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callie asks for a little brother or sister for her birthday; Carmilla gives Laura a massage.

“Can I please get a little brother or sister?” Callie asked a few weeks later. She had been asking for a little sibling for her birthday, which Carmilla found adorable.

         “It doesn’t work that way, cupcake.” she said as she handed Callie her glass of water. “Tell you what. I’ll talk to Momma about it. I can’t promise you’ll get one for your birthday but I can promise I’ll at least talk to her.”

         “Yay!” Callie smiled.

 

“A little sibling?” Laura asked that night after Callie had fallen asleep and she was getting ready for bed. Carmilla was in bed, reading of course. She’d told Laura about Callie’s birthday wish.

         “Yeah. It’s kinda cute, actually. That she thinks we can just get one.”

         Laura smiled and climbed into bed, which Carmilla right away put her book down and cuddled up next to Laura. “What about her training, though? Shouldn’t we wait a few years?”

         Carmilla played with Laura’s hair, a habit she developed in the early months of their relationship. “I don’t know.” she said. “She needs someone to play with. Chip and Quin can’t stay here everyday.”

         “Yeah, but it wouldn’t be for a few years that they could play together.”

         Carmilla shrugged. “I didn’t promise her she’d get one. I just said I’d talk to you about it.”

         Laura ran her finger up Carmilla’s arm mindlessly. “You’re a really good mom, you know.”

         Carmilla smiled. “So are you.”

         “She’s asleep, you know.” Laura smiled, kissing her. “And I really need a massage.”

         Over the years, whenever Laura had a stressful day at work, Carmilla would start a bath for her, complete with candles and wine, and she’d put Callie to bed and give Laura a really nice massage, which usually resulted in a little bit of sexy time.

         So that’s what Carmilla did, the same as usual—and after her bath, Laura laid on her stomach on the bed while Carmilla massaged her. This was very, very relaxing to Laura. She didn’t think she could ever ask for a better wife.

         “You know, cutie, I have a list of ways to help you relax even more.”

         “Really?” Laura asked, rolling over on her back. “Care to list them?”

         “One of them involves kissing you until your lips bleed.” Carmilla replied, kissing Laura.

         “And let me guess, you’ll get rid of the blood?”

         Carmilla smiled. “I am a vampire, you know.”

         “Go on, list the others.”

         “Another involves my hands touching you everywhere possible.”

         “Then what?”

         “And my favorite—cuddling with you, after you’re all worn out, and watching you fall asleep, and telling you how much I love you in French.”

         “You know how much I love when you speak in French.” Laura smiles. “I kinda wanna get to the list. Can we…?”

         Carmilla smirked. “I didn’t think you’d ever ask, cutie.”

         They didn’t sleep for hours.

 


	6. MY FEELINGS ABOUT THIS ARE LIKE YOURS TRUST ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callie's sick; Carmilla takes her to the only people capable of taking care of her daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of any more fluff, so here's a little bit of angst :P  
> But in a fluffy way.

“Laura, Laura wake up.”

         Laura never thought she’d see the day when Carmilla was telling her to get up. Typically it was the other way around. “Carm? What’s wrong?” Laura asked.

         “Something’s wrong with Callie.” Laura could practically see the fear in Carmilla’s eyes. The last time she saw her that scared was when they had the battle right before fleeing Silas.

 

“I swear bio major if you don’t open this door—“

         Lafontaine opened their front door, interrupting Carmilla’s banging on the door. They looked half asleep and confused as to why Carmilla was there at three in the morning. “Carmilla, it’s three in the—“

         “Something’s wrong with Callie and I can’t take her to a regular doctor so please, please if you care about me or Laura or Callie at all just help—“

         “Okay, okay, come in.” they said, moving out of the way. Carmilla tightened her grip around Callie, who was wrapped in a blanket in her arms, and it reminded Lafontaine of when Callie was a baby. This was before LaF, Perry, and J.P. moved closer to them, and Carmilla and Laura were visiting. Carmilla would hold Callie every night as she fell asleep and wouldn’t put her in her crib until she knew for sure she was asleep.

         “What’s going on?” Perry asked as she walked into the room, turning on the lights. Lafontaine put their finger to their lips.

         “Shhh, Callie’s sleeping.” they said, walking over to the couch where Carmilla and Laura were sitting. Carmilla looked down at Callie, who was half-asleep, but she had sweat running down her face and her cheeks were red and she looked out of it.

         “Mommy?”

         Carmilla brushed some of the hair out of her face. “It’s okay, cupcake. Lafontaine’s gonna take care of you.”

         LaF took a close look at Callie. “Hey, Cal, remember that one time when we watched a movie with Uncle J.P.? Wanna go do that?”

         Callie, as tired as she looked, smiled. Carmilla was so relieved to even see that smile. Lafontaine looked at both Carmilla and Laura. “I’m gonna do some tests and J.P. is gonna help me by distracting her.” they explained.

         Carmilla and Laura nodded and Perry walked over to get Callie from Carmilla’s arms. Carmilla looked at Callie. “We’ll be out here, okay?”

         “Okay.” Callie replied sleepily. Carmilla handed her to Perry, who scurried off to the other room with Lafontaine. Laura grabbed Carmilla’s hand.

         “She’ll be okay.” Laura tried to assure her.

         “I’m so scared.” Carmilla said. “The only two people in my life that I ever cared this much about, the only two people that matter to me, are you and Callie. I risked my life saving you because I didn’t want to lose you and I don’t want to lose Callie either.”

         “Hey,” Laura said, grabbing Carmilla’s face. “No one said anything about losing her. She’s so lucky, because she has parents who are willing to go to the ends of the earth for her. We’ll do everything we have to so she’ll get better.”

         Carmilla smiled a little, tears in her eyes from being worried. “I love you cupcake.”

         “And that’s different from everyday how?” Laura smiled back.

         It was hours before Lafontaine and Perry walked back in. “She’s fine.” Lafontaine assured them. “I did some tests and turns out it’s just a few symptoms from, you know, the vampire thing. There’s not exactly a how-to manual on what happens when a half-vampire half-human starts to turn into a vampire so I’m gonna keep an eye on her for a few days.”

         “Where is she now?” Carmilla asked.

         “She and J.P. fell asleep and Perry’s going to make some food for when they wake up. It’s important that we keep Callie’s strength up because the next few days are going to be very difficult for her. Do you remember anything about the transformation?” they asked Carmilla.

         “I remember it was painful, and Mother left me for a few days because she had ‘business to take care of.’ I can only imagine how much worse it’ll be for Callie, though. The pain and all.”

         “If there’s anything you can remember about what hurt and when it hurt, it’d really help us out. That way we know how to make her as comfortable as possible.”

         “Thank you, LaF.” Carmilla said.

         “It’s no problem.” they replied. “How did you get here anyways? You live like twenty minutes away.”

         “Carm transported us here.” Laura explained.

         “Carmilla!” Perry gasped. “We’ve talked about the dangers of transportation.”

         “I wasn’t going to waste twenty minutes driving when my kid is sick when I could just transport us here.” Carmilla shrugged.

         “Fine.” Perry said. “But next time, PLEASE be careful.”

         (Carmilla knew that Perry was only trying to look out for them, but in reality, all she cared about was getting her daughter to the people who were just as willing as she was to get her better. In her case, it was two redheads and a soul that was put into her brother’s body.)  
         (She might’ve complained on the outside about the dimwits, but on the inside, she was _thankful_ for them.)

         (She didn’t remember the last time she felt like had a family like this.)

 

 


	7. Little Cupcake's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callie feels better; and she finally gets to turn into a cub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make Laura a giraffe because let's face it, that'd be hilarious, but then I reemmbered Natasha calls Elise "monkey" and Laura is pretty much as cute as a monkey so yeah.  
> Also, I looked up pictures of a black panther and then I looked up pictures of black panther cubs, and THEY'RE SO CUTE. There was a picture of a mom carrying it's cub and I was like DON'T DO THIS TO MY FEELS.  
> OH, and the thing with Callie pawing up at Carmilla, my dog does that when she wants attention. It's so cute.  
> Thank you all for reading and the nice comments! If you have any suggestions on what to write, let me know, I'll give you credit if I write it! :)

 

“She’s awake if you wanna see her.” LaF said to Carmilla. Carmilla right away sat up, untangling herself from Laura. She follows LaF to the basement, where Callie is, and next to her is J.P reading a book.

         “Hey, cupcake.” Carmilla says, sitting on the floor next to the couch. “How’re you feeling?”

         Calllie pouts a little, something she gets from Laura. Carmilla knows she’s in a lot of pain right now, but Callie really does know how to milk it whenever she’s sick. And her eyes get Carmilla every time. “I feel s-sick.”

         “I know.” Carmilla says, taking Callie’s little hand. “But I promise you’ll feel better soon. Alright?”

         Calllie nods and makes the most adorable little bunched up face when she notices something on her finger. “Mommy, what’s this?”

         Carmilla takes a closer look at it, realizing it’s Callie’s claws growing in. “Remember that talk we had about your special powers?” she asked. She’d told Callie that she couldn’t tell anyone about her “special powers.” She wasn’t going to let Callie get bullied by kids who thought she was lying.

         Callie nodded. “Is that my animal stuff?”

         Carmilla smiled a little. “Yeah, it is. But guess what? By your birthday, you’ll be able to turn into a cub. You remember the ones we saw at the zoo, right?”

         Callie nodded.

         “I can turn into one, too. Not a cub, anymore, but still.”

         “Really?” Callie asked excitedly. “Can Momma turn into one, too?”

         “She can’t.” Carmilla replied. “She can turn into a monkey, though. And Xena—Aunt Danny, I mean, can turn into a wolf, and so can Chip and Quin.”

         “Can it be my birthday yet?”

         Carmilla laughed. “It will soon, creampuff. Now get some sleep.”

 

Originally, Carmilla had a feeling Laura would be able to turn into a giraffe. She thought it’d be ironic, because Laura was so tiny, but the first time she shifted into animal form, she turned into a monkey.

         Callie was going to be a cub because at the time, Laura hadn’t been turned. So Callie got Carmilla’s animal, otherwise she would’ve had a chance of getting Laura’s.

         Sometime after midnight on August 4th, Callie’s birthday, Carmilla woke up to the door being opened again. She hated that Callie had a nightmare or teeth pain on her birthday, but that’s when she saw a little tiny animal walking up to the bed.

         The animal pawed up at Carmilla, and Carmilla could tell by her eyes that it was Callie. She smiled, leaning over to pick up Callie in cub form, and put her in the bed next to her. She felt Callie’s fur and she knew that Laura would eventually start complaining about the two of them “leaving hair everywhere” but as of now she couldn’t wait for Laura to see this.

         Once Callie had fallen asleep, Laura rolled over in her sleep, her arm stretching out over Callie. Her eyes opened and she was so surprised that she actually fell out of the bed. Carmilla tried to keep from laughing.

         “I didn’t think it’d happen that early.” Laura said, climbing back into bed. “She looks like a mini you. In panther form, I mean.”

         Carmilla smiled. “Bruce isn’t going to know what to think of this.”

         Carmilla started scratching Callie’s ears, which were too big, but she’d grow into them. Callie started purring, which made Carmilla’s heart melt.

         “I just can’t wait to see if she’s as messy as you are.” Laura said.

         “I sure hope so. I’d tell her all the ways we can annoy you by making this place a mess.”

         Laura smiled. “Go to sleep, giant black cat.”

         “Goodnight, monkey.”


	8. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callie starts school, Carmilla realizes that Callie is growing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooooo much for all the nice comments! I'm glad you all like this story. :-)

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Carmilla asked Callie, bending down to her level. It was Callie’s first day of kindergarten, and Carmilla was really, really nervous. She was nervous because one, Callie is half-vampire—and two, because she’s so little. Laura rubbed Carmilla’s arm assuringly.

         “She’ll be fine, Carm.” Laura told her. Okay, if Laura wasn’t freaking out, that’s a good sign, right?

         “Have a good day, cupcake.” Carmilla said, hugging Callie. Surprisingly, Callie wasn’t scared. She was excited. “You know Chip and Quin are here too, right?”

         Callie nodded.

         “I’ll be here after school to pick you up.”

         “Carm, really, she’ll be okay.”

         Carmilla stood up as Callie hugged them both and walked happily to class. Carmilla wrapped her arm around Laura’s waist. “You need a ride to work?”

         “Yeah, I do. But what’re you gonna do all day?”

         Carmilla shrugged.

         “You know, maybe it’s time we have another baby. I mean, Callie’s in school, I’m at work….you need something to do.”

         “I like my sleep, cutie.”

         “Oh, come on, even Callie wants a little sibling.”

         Carmilla knew she couldn’t win that if both Laura and Callie were in on it. “Okay, we’ll talk about it later. Do you still need that ride to work?”

 

 

“Ugh, how long will it take for it to get here?” Callie groaned a few months later, putting down her pencil.

         “Just a few more months, sweetie. Now what kinda homework are you doing?”

         “Homework is stupid.” Callie said. “How am I supposed to know what letter cpmes after ‘S?”

         Carmilla got an idea—so she pulled up the chair next to Callie and grabbed her pencil and a piece of paper.

         “What are you doing?” Callie asked, peering over the paper.

         “Shh, no looking.” Carmilla smiled a little. She came up with something she knew would get Callie to understand the alaphabet:

_A is for Ariel (your middle name)_

_B is for Bio Major (Lafontaine)_

_C is for Cupcake_

_D is for Daisies (your mom’s favorite flowers)_

_E is for Elephants (your favorite animal)_

_F is for firefighter (what you want to be when you grow up)_

_G is for gummy bears (your favorite candy)_

_H is for” How Long Till Cupcake #3 gets here?”_

_I is for I’ll Always Love You_

_J is for Jamie (the name you’re so insistent on naming the baby)_

_K is for Uncle Kirsch_

_L is for Lawrence (Aunt Danny’s last name, before she married Uncle Kirsch)_

_M is for Aunt Mattie_

_N is for No Excuses_

_O is for x’s and o’s_

_P is for Aunt Perry_

_Q is for the Queen of England_

_R is for rainbows_

_S is for Selena Gomez_

_T is for Uncle Theo_

_U is for U Are My Favorite Cupcake_

_V is for Voldemort_

_W is for Uncle Will_

_X is for x’s and o’s_

_Y is for You’re A Cutie_

_Z is for Zebras_

Carmilla had to admit, she was proud of herself for coming up with that. Sure, it was difficult, but maybe this would help Callie and make it a little more fun.

 

Carmilla was furious when Callie’s teacher called her—apparently, some boys in her class had been picking on her.

         She showed up at Callie’s school and found her in the office, sitting in a chair. The secretary was sitting at her desk, and smiled when she saw Carmilla.

         “What happened?” Carmilla asked as she walked in, walking over to Callie and hugging her. “Are you okay?”

         “Those boys said I was tiny.” Callie sniffled. “They said I had big ears.”

         Carmilla was sad and furious all at once. She was mad at those kids for hurting her only child and she was sad that Callie even had to experience that. “None of that is true, Callie.” she told her, brushing the hair from her eyes. “They’re just jealous.”

         “About what?” Callie asked, tears running down her face.

         “They’re jealous because you’re the most awesome, sweetest kid they’ll ever meet and they wanna be like you.” she told her.

         “Yeah right.”

         “It’s true.” Carmilla said. “Do you want me to talk to them for you?”

         “No, it’s okay. My teacher said they’ll apologize.”

         That’s when Carmilla realized that Callie was getting older, getting more independent, and she didn’t need Carmilla every step of the way.

         She was so proud of the little cupcake, but it was so bittersweet to let her grow up.


	9. The Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla gets a job to help out Laura; meanwhile they consider having another child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Thank you for the nice comments about it :)

Carmilla and Laura rarely fought, but when they did, they made sure Callie wasn’t around to hear it. Neither of them wanted Callie to grow up around that, so they waited until Callie was at Danny’s one day to really talk it out.

         “What do you mean you don’t feel needed?” Laura asked, pacing around the living room. “Don’t you realize Callie runs to _you_ , not me?”

         “Laura, I’m around her more than you are—“

         “Don’t you dare bring my career into this. You know I can’t control that.”

         “What about me, though? You’re never home. It’s bad enough not having you here during the day, but you don’t even talk to me anymore. I really miss you, cupcake. I really do.”

         “Carm, this is my job. I have to be gone in order to make money. You don’t have a job, so it’s up to me. I don’t know what you want—me to be here, or me making money for us to live on—really, Carmilla, make up your damn mind.” Laura said, going into their bathroom and slamming the door.

         Carmilla sighed and sat on the bed, putting her head in her hands. She really didn’t mind taking care of Callie when Laura was working. But she rarely saw Laura anymore, because Laura worked a lot. She knew that Callie needed her. She just didn’t feel needed by _Laura_.

         When Callie got home, Carmilla fed her dinner and tucked her in, then went to her room and cried. It was one of the few nights Laura wasn’t working, and instead of cuddling and talking about their day, Laura was ignoring her.

         Carmilla felt tears run down her face and she tried to hold them in, she really did. But eventually, she let them out. She felt like Laura didn’t need her anymore.

         The door opened and Laura walked in but Carmilla didn’t say anything to her. Laura climbed into bed and cuddled up behind Carmilla, not too close but close enough.

         “I’m sorry.” Laura said silently. “I know I’ve been working a lot and I’ve been really stressed from work, and I wasn’t thinking clearly. I’m really sorry.”

         Carmilla hesitated, because she was still upset, but she turned around and let Laura hold her. She didn’t care how upset she was—Laura’s arms wrapped around her were her favorite place in the world.

         “Please talk to me, Carm…”

         “What do you want me to say?” Carmilla asked.

         “Whatever you wanna say. Tell me what’s going on in your head.”

         Carmilla looked up at Laura. “I just miss you. I never get to see you or talk to you anymore and I miss you. The yellow pillow is nothing compared to you.”

         Laura kissed Carmilla’s nose and pulled her closer. “I miss you too.” she says. “I’m gonna take a few days off of work so I can spend more time with you and Callie.”

         “How’re we gonna do this, Laura? How could we raise another child if you’re working all the time?”

         “I don’t know.” Laura said. “I really don’t know.”

 

The next morning, Carmilla figured it out. If they wanted to have another kid, they needed two incomes. Even if Laura had regular hours, they still would need more money.

         So Carmilla, with the help of Perry, went out to find a job. That way, if they did have another kid, when Laura had time off work after having the kid, they’d still be getting money. Carmilla knew it was risky, being a vampire and all, but she wanted to get a job so they could have enough money to take care of two little ones.

         “What’re you smiling about?” Laura asked when she got home from work. Carmilla was at the table, on the laptop. It was one of the days where Laura got home early.

         “Nothing.” Carmilla said. “Except, maybe, well, I got a job.”

         “What?” Laura asked, raising an eyebrow.

         “I got a job because it’s too much stress for you to have to work all these hours and now you can have more time off and we can get two incomes.”

         Laura smiled and hugged Carmilla. “Thank you.”

         “You’re welcome. Now go call your boss and tell him you need less hours.”

 

They arranged it to where Laura worked from nine in the morning to five in the afternoon, and Carmilla worked from eight at night to midnight. Laura made twenty-one dollars an hour, which was $2,646 every two weeks. That was enough for a family of three, but with the possibility of a little one on the way, they’d need a little more. Carmilla worked as security at the local community center, made about fourteen dollars an hour, which didn’t bring in as much money as Laura’s paycheck, but it gave them some extra money.

         Carmilla originally had a lot of money saved, being a few centuries old and all, but Mattie had to use it for an emergency a few years ago while she was in Paris.

         Laura and Carmilla went to Lafontaine again for advice and help on getting pregnant. Once all the tests came back and showed that both Laura and Carmilla were healthy, they did the bone marrow transplant in hopes that Laura would get pregnant.

         Lafontaine explained it would take a few weeks, so they decided not to tell Callie yet.

         One night when Carmilla had gotten home from work, she found Callie sleeping on the couch with her blankie and the yellow pillow.

         Carmilla gently nudged Callie. “Little cupcake.” she said.

         “Noooo,” Callie groaned.

         Carmilla laid on the couch next to her. “Why’re you on the couch and not in bed?”

         Callie opened her eyes a little. “You weren’t here to tuck me in.”

         “Cupcake, we talked about this…didn’t Momma tuck you in?”

         “Yeah, and I appreciate that and all…but I miss when you tucked me in.”

         “I know, cutie, I miss it too.”

         She picked up Callie and carried her to her and Laura’s room, putting her in the bed and going to the bathroom to change. She climbed into bed, next to Callie. It broke her heart to see Callie upset because Carmilla was working all the time.

         Something had to change, before Cupcake #3 got here.

 


	10. Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla tries to adjust her hours; Laura's pregnant, and Carmilla bonds with Kirsch and Danny's kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already mentioned in the last chapter that Callie knew Laura was pregnant, so this takes place a few weeks before then. :)  
> Thank you for all the nice comments! :)

“Sir, I know I just got the job—but please, I just need my hours adjusted—“

         Carmilla was in the middle of a phone call with her boss when Laura walked in with a huge smile on her face.

         “Can I call you back? Yes, I know I called you, but I need to talk to my wife—yes, sir, okay, bye.” She hung up the phone and looked at Laura.

         “What was that about?” Laura asked.

         For a moment, Carmilla forgot about asking Laura was going on. “Last night when I got home, Callie was asleep on the couch. She said she missed when I would tuck her in.”

         Laura listened, and sighed. “I can talk to my boss about adjusting my hours again.”

         “No, no, it’s okay. I’m gonna talk to my boss about working later shifts so I can tuck her in. Wait—what’s going on?”

         Laura smiled a little. “I’m pregnant.”

         “What?” Carmilla asked. She couldn’t believe her ears. “Pregnant?!”

         Laura nodded and Carmilla ran up to her and hugged her. “I love you Carm.”

         “I love you too, cupcake.”

         “So it looks like it’s gonna be a vampire, then. Since we’re both vampires.”

         “Yeah, well, you were a human before.”

         “So were you.”

         Carmilla smirked. “Trying to correct me, cupcake?”

         “Just because you’re a centuries old bad-ass vampire, doesn’t mean you know everything.”

         “Really?” Carmilla asked, crossing her arms.

         “Yeah, really.” Laura said, trying to make a point.

         “I know how to get you flustered in every single way possible.”

         Laura blushed. “Okay, that’s true but—“

         “Ah, there’s no buts anymore, cupcake. I’ve proved a point. Unless, of course, it’s  _yours_ , then I’d make an exception.”

         “You are unbelievable.” Laura smiled, kissing Carmilla’s cheek. “Are you gonna go pick up Callie?”

         “Oh, right, I forgot.” Carmilla said, grabbing her keys.

         “Don’t forget, you’re picking up Chip, Quin, Benny, and Luke, too.”

         Carmilla stopped and turned around. “What?”

         “Danny has a job interview and Kirsch is at the preschool.” (Kirsch was a part-time preschool teacher and part-time journalist.)

         “Ugh.” Carmilla groaned. “Can’t you do it?”

         “You were all for it until I mentioned them. What’s so wrong with them?”

         “Nothing, it’s just…” Carmilla sighed, trying to find words for her complaints towards them. She was hoping Laura would drop the subject. When she didn’t, she spoke again.  Chip is way too sarcastic and loud, Quin is always asking questions, Benny is always telling jokes and pulling pranks, and Luke is the only decent one besides the fact that he never stops talking about the recent comic books he’s read. Why can’t I just pick up Kyle? He’s at least quiet.”

         “Because Kirsch teaches at his preschool, you goof.” Laura said. “I really would do it, but I have a paper to write—“

         “Alright, fine, I’ll do it.” Carmilla said. “You’ll have to find a way to thank me later.”

 

“Hey Mommy.” Callie smiled as she climbed into the car, Chip, Luke, and Benny behind her.

         “Hey, creampuff.” Carmilla smiled. “Hey, dimqits.” she said to the other boys as Quin got into the front seat.

         “Why are you so grouchy all the time, Aunt Carmilla?” Quin asked.

         “Why are you always asking questions?” she asked.

         “Dad says it’s good to ask questions.”

         “Another thing I have to thank him for,” Carmilla mumbled.

         “Aunt Carmilla—“ Benny started to say, but Carmilla interrupted him.

         “Listen, we’re not blood related, so just call me Carmilla, okay?”

         “But Momma says we’re basically cousins anyway.” Callie says.

         “It’s just our way of showing affection for you.” Luke adds.

         “She doesn’t want affection, Mom says it’s because we’re wolves and she’s a panther, and panthers are  _rude_.” Chip says.

         “You haven’t even seen rude.” Carmilla tells him.

         “I’m telling!” Benny says.

         “Don’t tell on my Mommy!” Callie said. “She’s giving you a ride home, jerk face.”

         “Aren’t you going to control them?” Quin asks Carmilla. “Mom says it’s not nice to call people names.”

         “Oh please, don’t act like I don’t hear you and Chip picking on Callie all the time.” Carmilla responds.

         “But we’re nice about it.” he says.

         “Callie, be nice to them, please? You can rant to me all you want when we get home.” she says to Callie.

         “We’re not that bad.” Chip mumbles.

         “Yeah, it’s not like we’re a vampire.” Luke adds.

         “I’d rather be a vampire than a werewolf.” Carmilla replies. “What do werewolves do, anyway?”

         “And what do vampires do?” Benny asks. “All you guys do is bite people and take other people’s blood. That’s not right.”

         “Yeah, well life isn’t always right, kiddo.” Carmilla says, leaving the whole car silent.

         Something tells her that won’t end well with Danny and Laura.

 

Laura was finishing up her paper when Carmilla walked in the door, throwing the keys onto the coffee table. “Hey, cupcake.” she said.

         “Hey.” Laura replied. “Where’s Callie?”

         “She went next door to play with Haley. I told her to be back in an hour.”

         “What’s wrong?” Laura asked her, putting the laptop screen down. She followed Carmilla to the couch. Carmilla sat down, letting out a deep breath.

         She turned over and faced Laura. “Have you ever said something so incredibly stupid to someone who’s probably gonna take it the wrong way and you know everyone’s gonna look at you like you’re a monster?”

         “We’ve been through this, Carm. You’re not a monster.” Laura says, cuddling closer to Carmilla. Carmilla wraps her arm around Laura’s waist.

         “Yeah, but I mean, once you hear this one I don’t think you’ll forgive me.”

         “Carmilla, I’m not the type to just walk out for no reason. Whatever happens we can work it out. What happened?”

         “I kinda said something to Benny,” Carmilla tells her nervously.

         Laura’s phone rang. “One second.” she said, answering it. “Hello? Hey, Kirsch.” Carmilla hesitated—what if he was calling about Benny? "Nah, everything's fine here--what? Benny got picked on at school?"

         "Put him on speaker." Carmilla said, suddenly curious.

         Laura put Kirsch on speaker. "Yeah, dude, he said someone picked on him."

         Carmilla couldn't believe it. Benny was trying to protect her.

         "Wait, hang on." Laura said to Kirsch. "Didn't you say something about saying something to Benny?"

         "Uh, I--"

         "It wasn't her, little hottie." Kirsch said. "He said it was a kid in his class."

         Well isn't this just great, Carmilla thought. The kid is covering for me, which means he doesn't want to get me in trouble.

            Carmilla knew she had to fix this.

 

"Carmilla? What're you doing here?" Danny asked, confused as to why Carmilla was at her front door. She could vaguely hear Chip and Kirsch yelling at what sounded like a football game.

         "I came to see Benny. I need to talk to him." Carmilla said, hoping Danny wouldn't ask any questions.

         "Why is that?" Danny asked.

         "I just need to, okay?"

         "Fine." Danny said, stepping out of the way. "Benny, Aunt Carmilla is here!"

         So that's where he gets it from. Benny ran down the stairs, but he didn't say anything when he saw Carmilla. Carmilla gave Danny a look that said "can we be alone?" so she left, leaving the two of them alone.

         Carmilla sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her. "Sit, kid."

         Benny sat net to her.

         "Look, what I said was wrong. And you didn't have to cover for me." she told him. "I appreciate it, but you know, when you're a grown up--you gotta own up to your mistakes, you know?"

         "I didn't want to get you in trouble." Benny says.

         "You don't have to protect everyone like that, kiddo. People gotta own up to their mistakes. What happened to telling on me?"

         "Once I thought about it, I decided not to. Callie told me you're starting a new job and you've been stressed out, so I figured you were just stressed."

         "You kids are too mature." Carmilla smiled. "I'm really sorry."

         Benny shrugged. "It's okay."

         "You know, werewolves...they're okay, I guess."

         "Ha! You admitted it. Wait till I tell Callie." he says, hugging Carmilla.  Thanks Aunt--I mean, Carmilla."

         "Call me Aunt Carmilla, kiddo."

         "I love you Aunt Carm."

         "I didn't say Carm--oh, whatever. I love you too."


	11. Author's Note

Hey guys, sorry it's been so long! I haven't given up on this story--I'm working on the next chapter, but I've been so busy and life has been so hectic and I didn't have a whole lot of inspiration! I'm gonna post the next chapter soon! Thank you for being patient <3 :)


	12. Study Buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura goes into labor, and Elsie saves the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All hail Elsie.  
> Also, I have pictures of what he kids look like throughout their life, so I'll post them every now and then as the kids age. :-)

"Jack is a cute name." Carmilla said as she tucked Callie in the next night. They' told Callie that she would be getting a younger brother or sister, and she'd spent the entire night thinking of names. Carmilla had the day off and tucked Callie in. "What other names you got?"

"Michael." she said.

"And how are you so sure it's a boy?"

Callie shrugged. "Vampire's instinct, I guess."

Carmilla laughed. "Until we know what gender the baby is, what do you wanna call it?"

Callie thought about it. "Big Bird." 

Carmilla groaned but also laughed. "Okay, Big Bird it is."

"Big Bird?" Laura asked from the doorway. "Carmilla, when have you ever agreed to anything similiar to calling our child Big Bird?"

Carmilla blushed. "You always catch me in these moments, cupcake."

"That's because you're a softie." Laura said. "Well, me and  _Big Bird_  just wanted to say goodnight."

"Goodnight." Callie smiles, opening her arms for a hug. Bruce jumps up onto her bed, Carmilla rubbing his ears.

"Goodnight, cupcake." Carmilla smiles. They walk out of the room and into their own room. Carmilla's feeling extra cuddly, but she's also aware that she hasn't been in her cat form in a while. So while Laura's in the bathroom, she shifts into her cat form and jumps up on the bed.

When Laura comes back she smiles, climbing into bed next to her. She cuddles up to Carmilla, petting her. She loved cuddling with Carmilla in her cat form.

“I'm so happy the scientists found this bone marrow thing. I'm so happy our kid can look like both of us."

Carmilla shifted back so she could reply. "Me too, cupcake." Carmilla said, hugging Laura tighter. "I'm happy I get to have a family like this...the last time I had a family was over three hundred years ago.

"Laura smiled. "I love you."

"I love you more." Carmilla said, nuzzling her head in Laura's neck.

Laura giggled. "And I love your giggle. Callie has your giggle."  
"She has your beautiful eyes though." Laura smiled, kissing Carmila.

"She has your absolute need to know everything." Carmilla laughed.  Laura blushed. She really, really loved having a family with Carmilla.

_______________________________________________________

 

Laura smiled sleepily, even though it was nearly five in the morning and she was having pregnancy pains, she felt Carmilla's arms wrapped around her. Now that she was pregnant, Carmilla was extra protective of Laura, because "no one's gonna hurt my wife and my kid."

Carmilla was purring, which Laura absolutely adored. She snuggled closer to Laura and Laura decided to enjoy this time when the sun wasn't up, the moon was still out, and the blankets were warm, and Carmilla was next to her.

"What're you doing up, cupcake?' Carmilla asked sleepily, tightening her grip around Laura. She often liked to use Laura as a human pillow.

"Big Bird's awake." Laura giggled. Carmilla smiled--she loved her giggle.

"Well, let me just sing Big Bird to sleep then." Carmilla said, putting her hand on Laura's small baby bump and began singing. "Little cupcake, go to sleep, close your eyes and, dream of....weed."

"Carm!" Laura said, swatting her hand away. She laughed and Carmilla leaned over and kissed her.

"Would you ever have imagined that first day we met, that we'd end up married and with a kid, and one on the way?" Laura asked. Carmilla shrugged.

"I mean, I obviously found you attractive, but it wasn't until you showed your confidence in me even after I constantly annoyed you and insulted you." Carmilla said. "And now you're mine. I love you, beautiful."

Laura frowned. "I'm not beautiful."

"Cupcake, don't you dare even say that. You're so, so, so beautiful." Carmilla said, kissing Laura's fingers. "I love you, and I love the beautiful kid we created, and I love Big Bird."

Laura giggled. "We need to think of names."

"We're not actually naming it Big Bird?" Carmilla joked. Laura smiled.

"We'll think of them in the morning. Go back to sleep, love. I'll be right here."

 

Laura knew that labor would be painful. Pregnancy was painful, even. She saw the pain Carmilla had gone through with Callie. But she also knew that Carmilla would be there.

It was actually a really funny story, how Laura went into labor. Carmilla was at work, Callie was in bed, and Chip and Quin were sleeping over. They were all asleep, and Laura felt a twinge of pain.

"Not now, Big Bird." she mumbled. "Wait until Carmilla gets home, okay? Or wait until tomorrow. Please."

But of course, Big Bird was stubborn, like Laura, so it didn't listen. Laura groaned and dialed Perry's number. "Laura, it is midnight, why are you--"

"I'm in labor." Laura said, cutting Perry off.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, and Carmilla's at work. Can you and Lafontaine come over and stay with the kids?"

"Uh, I wish we could, Laura...but Lafontaine and J.P. kinda got into...trouble."

"What? Again?"  
"Yeah. And I can't leave. I'm really sorry, Laura...why don't you call Danny?"

"She's at the lake with Kirsch."

"Oh. Well, call Betty, or Elsie." she said. "I'm sure they'll help."

"Fine." Laura groaned. This is what it's like having a bio major friend.

Laura decided she'd just drive to the hospital herself. When she got up, she walked to the living room, where Callie, Chip, and Quin were. They were asleep, but Laura figured she'd just call Betty or someone to look after them while she was gone. But when she called Btty, Betty said she had something she couldn't get out of, Elsie lived an hour away but promised to drive over and help her out.

Laura was about to walk to the door, not wanting to leave the kids but she knew Elsie was on her way, when Callie stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Laura didn't really know how to explain this to a kid, but Callie was smart. So she told her the truth. "Big Bird's on the way."

Callie's eyes got big. Laura had somewhat explained the process of pregnancy and labor, but Callie didn't really get it. "How does the baby get out?" she had asked. "Is it gonna be in there forever?"

"Aunt Elsie's on the way, so--"

"No, no, no." Callie said. "Chip! Quin! Wake up you idiots!"

She's just like Carmilla. "Callie it's--"

"No, we're gonna help you." she said as Quin and Chip walked in.

"What's going on?" Quin asked.

"Big Bird's on the way." Callie said. "And Momma needs to go to the hospital."

So the three of them helped Laura to the car. Laura knew it wa sa bad idea to drive while in labor, but she had no other choice. None of her friends could do it. She texted Elsie before driving to tell her they were on their way to the hospital.

The kids kept her distracted and focused on getting there, and when they got there, Quin demanded that they get a doctor right away, because his aunt was in labor. The nurses were humored, seeing as Chip was wearing his Buzz Lightyear pajamas, and Quin was in boxer shorts and a tank top, and Callie was in her Frozen pajamas, but they helped them anyway.

They told Laura that Callie, Chip, and Quin couldn't go back with her, and asked where the father was. "My wife and I--this is our baby." she explained. The nurses, having known about the bone marrow transplants going on around the world, understood, so they asked where her wife was. Laura replied that she was at work and wasn't able to make it. She knew Carmilla would leave work in a second, but really, Laura was fine.

So they took the kids to the pediatric floor to wait there, and they prepared Laura for labor. She was scared--really, really scared. She needed Carmilla here.

Soon, Elsie arrived, and since Carmilla wasn't able to be there, the nurses made an exception when Laura said she was Big Bird's "godmother," which was something they hadn't discussed, but she needed an excuse to let Elsie back there.

Elsie really, really liked the thought of being a godmother.

A few hours later, when Carmilla got home from work, she found a note on the table.

_Hey, Carm!_

_So, Big Bird decided it'd be a good idea to show up three weeks early...so I'm going to the hospital. Quin, Chip, and Callie are with me, and Elsie's on the way. LaF, Perry, J.P., and Betty couldn't make it, so Elsie's gonna meet us there I think. Love you!_

_-Laura_

Carmilla was pretty sure she'd faint at any moment. She had a child on the way, for who knows how long, and she didn't even know it. She grabbed her keys and tried to drive, she really did, but she couldn't think straight. So she called Mattie.

"Another little one, huh?" Mattie asked as she drove them to the hospital.

"Just shut up and get us there, Mattie." she said. "The note said the kids went with her, they need someone to hang out with, so can you...?"

"What? You're asking me to babysit a few little demons?" she asked. Carmilla gave her a glare. "Okay, okay, fine." she sighed. "So why is it called Big Bird anyway?"

"Callie was trying to think of names so she called it Big Bird." Carmilla explained.

Mattie laughed as she pulled into the hospital parking lot. Carmilla didn't even bother to change after work. She ran in, to the desk. The receptionist looked up.

"I need to see my wife." Carmilla said. "Laura Hollis, she's having a baby."

A nurse that was nearby, filling out paperwork, put her pen down and smiled. "Hey, I'm Kristen, I'm your wife's nurse." she said.

"How is she?" Carmilla asked frantically.

"She's fine." she smiled. "She came in with three kids, are they yours?"

"My nephews and my daughter." Carmilla replied. Kristen nodded.

"Okay, well, follow me, then. And who's this?"

"I'm their aunt." Mattie said before Carmilla could say anything. Mattie had never been that affectionate with the kids before, and she never referred to Danny and Kirsch's kids as her nephews. Carmilla was surprised.

"Okay, well, if one of you wants to stay with them, they're on the fifth floor. And Laura's on the third floor."

Carmilla went with the nurse while Mattie went to the fifth floor. When she walked in, Laura was in the hospital bed, with Elsie next to her. It'd been a while since they'd seen Elsie, and it was a little weird, considering they "studied" together. But she knew Laura needed someone and if none of her friends could do it, Elsie was the next best choice.

"Carm," Laura smiled as Carmilla walked in. She smiled back and walked to the side of the bed, grabbing her hand.

"Big Bird still not here?"

"No. I think he wants to wait."

Carmilla and Laura didn't want to know the gender of the baby, all they wanted to know was if it was healthy. The doctor had assured them that the baby was fine. Carmilla looked over at Elsie. "Hey, blondie." she said.

Elsie smirked. "I'm the godmother."

Carmilla gave Laura a look. "I know, Carm," Laura siad. "But it's the only way they would allow her to go back with me. Plus, she's the only one that helped me that wasn't three feet tall."

Carmilla smiled. "Thanks, Elsie." she said.

"No problem." Elsie replied. "As long as you name it after me--"

"No." Carmilla said. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here, love." she told Laura. "I had to work late, and I couldn't call you and tell you. I really hoped you were asleep."

"I wasn't." Laura giggled. "Oh, crap, that hurts."

The doctor walked in, smiling. "I'm Doctor Negovanlis, Doctor Briggs couldn't make it, so I'll be filling in for her." Dr. Negovanlis asked Laura a few questions before informing them that they'd start pushing when Laura's next contraption arrived.

And what an adventure that was.

The four of them--Laura, Carmilla, Dr. Negovanlis, and Elsie--delivered a healthy baby boy, who didn't even cry when he came out. Elsie cut the umbilical cord and Dr. Negovanlis asked who would like to hold him first.

"Elsie--she can hold him." Laura smiled.

"Are you sure, babe?" Carmilla asked.

"Yeah. It's because of her that I wasn't alone while I was waiting for you." she smiled. Elsie got to hold him, and tried to convince them to name him after her--and then Laura had some more pain.

"Is she okay, doctor?" Carmilla asked, worried. Dr. Negovanlis nodded as she examined Laura.

"Yeah, she's fine. In fact--there's another one."

"WHAT?!" they all asked.

"Did you all not know you were having twins?" the doctor asked.

"No. Dr. Briggs didn't tell us."

"It's common for twins to hide behind each other. One of them probably was shy and didn't want to be seen. He wanted to surprise you." she said. "Okay, let's deliver this one."

They took the first one out of the room to clean him up, and they delivered the next baby--which was also a boy.

Elsie cut the umbilical cord again and they took him out to clean him up, and Kristen brought them in along with another nurse, which was Jennifer. They commented on how cute the boys were--both of them had a head full of hair.

Carmilla went up to the fith floor to tell Mattie and the kids--and that's where she saw them all asleep on one couch or another, with Mattie cuddling Callie. It was the cutest sight you'd ever see.

"Little cupcake." Carmilla said, nudging Callie. Callie right away jumped up.

"Is it here?" she asked excitedly.

Carmilla laughed. "Yeah, they're here. You got two, cupcake. Two little brothers."

"YAAAAAAY!" she cheered. Carmilla laughed and picked her up. She woke Mattie up and told her, and she said she'd bring Chip and Quin there in a little while so Callie would have time with them by herself.

"What're their names?" Callie asked when Carmilla lifted her up to see them, where Laura and Elsie were holding them.

"We haven't decided yet." Laura said. "You had some good names, why don't you choose one?"

Callie smiled brightly and thought. She pointed to the one with the dark hair. "That one. He's Aaron James. AJ for short."

"That's a cute name." Carmilla said, tickling Callie. She giggled. "What about Jack?"

She shrugged. "That can be the next one."

They all laughed. "You were right, cupcake. They were boys."

"Elsie, how about you name that one?" Laura asked.

"No, it's okay, I couldn't intrude--"

"No, it's fine." Carmilla said. "You did what I was supposed to do when I couldn't do it."

"Okay, but I'm gonna need some help." Elsie said, looking at Callie. "What other names do you like?"

"Jamie." Callie smiled.

"Okay, so how about...Jamie Michael Hollis?" Elsie said.

"That's fine with me." Callie smiled.

Everyone laughed.

A few days later, they got to bring them home--where LaF and Perry and J.P. had thrown them a welcome home party to apologize for not being able to go.

But Laura didn't mind. Sure, she was closer to them, but she was thankful that Elsie had been there. It made the story even better--it made the story funny, asking your wife's ex "study buddy" to help you deliver a baby. Having twins when you didn't know you were having twins. Getting home from work only to find out your wife is having a baby. Having three kids under the age of ten help you get to the hospital.

It was a story that would be told for many, many years.

Laura had to remember to thank Elsie.

 

 


	13. The One Where Laura Is Determined to Do Something Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's sick, but she plans a surprise for Carmilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partly got this idea from Full House. Also, with Callie going into Michael and AJ's room when they cried, when I was a baby, once I was crying and my sister (we shared a room at the time) told me it was okay and that she was there, and I stopped crying. :-)

It'd been a month of hardly any sleep, waking up in the middle of the night to take care of the boys, and now Laura was sick. She'd woken up feeling terrible and Carmilla could tell she had a fever.

"No, I'm staying home from work today." Carmilla told her. When the boys had been born, Laura had time off of work, so Carmilla had picked up extra hours at work, now working ten to five, and then going back at eight to midnight. She helped as much as she could with the babies--she'd get Callie ready in the morning and take her to school, and then she'd pick her up from Kirsch and Danny's (who picked her up from school and took her back to their house), and then she'd make dinner and tuck Callie in before heading back to work.

And when she was home, she told Laura to take a nap and that she'd take care of the babies. It was a lot of work, but Laura had worked hard all day, taking care of them by herself, so she knew she needed it.

Carmilla had called Mattie over a few times to help take care of them, which Laura appreciated. Mattie wasn't an expert with kids, but she was old enough to know how to treat them. Sure, she wasn't affectionate, but she knew it was important to Carmilla, so she helped out. Carmilla could tell both of them were growing on her.

And Lafontaine, Perry, J.P., and Papa Hollis had helped out a lot, too. Whenever Laura had a long day and needed some quiet time, Carmilla would ask one of them to babysit, and then come back home and spoil Laura. She'd run her a bath (in which Laura convinced Carmilla to join her), give her a massage, just like old days. She'd let her fall asleep in her arms before going back to work, which she hated to do. Then she'd pick up the kiddos in the morning.

The babies were good kids, they really were. Michael (even though his name was Jamie, they called him Michael) was starting to show signs of, well, Carmilla couldn't explain it. Laura had suggested "sweg" and Carmilla didn't believe her. No way. The kid was cool, but swag wasn't a word Carmilla would use--it was a word toddlers used that they thought was cool. This generation was weird.

And AJ, well, he was loud, and he'd started babbling very early on. Carmilla could tell he'd probably be a talker, just like Laura, as he got older. Only time would tell.

Callie loved to help with the babies. When Carmilla was at work, and the babies would start crying, she'd go into their room and calm them down. Carmilla asked Mattie to watch while she was at work--so Mattie would shift into her crow form and watch the house, and whenever the kids would cry, she would go inside and help out so Laura wouldn't have to. (Laura didn't know that.)

At night, Carmilla would try to get to the babies first so Laura would sleep.

But Laura wanted to find a way to thank Carmilla for all the hard work she's done. She works all day and then helps out at home, then goes back to work. Which is why Laura was really irritated that she was sick, because today was the day she was going to surprise Carmilla.

"Cupcake, there's no way I'm letting you get out of bed. I already called out of work because I know how you are."

"Carm, really--go to work." she groaned.

"Even if I had the dimwits or Mattie look after you, I would still worry about you all day."

"I'm fine." she said, coughing.

"No you're not." Carmilla replied, straddling her and kissing her cheek. "Besides, who's gonna take care of the boys? You can't get them sick, love."

"Carm." Laura mumbled.

"Go back to sleep, beautiful. I'll make you some cocoa, okay?"

Laura knew she couldn't protest so she let Carmilla go, but she had to find a way to surprise her. So she called Elsie.

"Yo, it's Elsie."

"Hey, Elsie, it's Laura."

"Oh hey! How're my godsons?"

"They're fine." she coughed. "Listen, I was supposed to surprise Carmilla today but I'm sick. Can you help me?"

"Yeah, dude. Whatdya need me to do?"

"I need someone to make dinner and someone to get a lot of flowers."

"How many flowers we talking?" Elsie asked.

"At least one thousand."

"Dude, could you not have ordered--"

"I already ordered them." Laura said. "I need someone to pick them up and decorate the living room with them."

"Okay, okay. I can do that. But I can't cook. Even if I could, I can't do that and get the flowers at the same time."

"Alright, so....oh, I know! Perry. Alright, I'll text you the details."

Afterwards, Laura called Perry. "Hello?"

"Hey, so....can you help me with something?"

She explained the situation and Perry was happy to help. She said she had been teaching J.P. the basics of cooking, so he would help too. And Lafontaine would babysit.

Throughout the day, Carmilla left Laura alone so she could rest. Mattie had taken Callie to school and Carmilla was taking care of the babies. Laura could overhear her, even though she was downstairs.

"Who's a cute little cupcake? You are, you are!" she said in a baby voice. Laura laughed.

"Carm," Laura groaned. The door opened, and Carmilla poked her head in.

"You okay, cupcake?"

Laura nodded. "I have a surprise for you."

"Cupcake, you've been in bed all day." she said.

"I know. I've done some planning. I was going to do this today but since I'm sick I needed some help. So...can you bring the babies in here and stay in here before the help arrives?"

"You'll get them sick, creampuff."

"Then go into their room with them and don't leave until I come get you."

"No, you're not getting out of bed." Carmilla said.

Laura gave her a look. "Please? I worked really hard on this, and I need to stretch my legs."

Carmilla agreed and let Laura do her thing, and went to the babies' room with them so that she wouldn't be able to see what the surprise was. Perry, J.P, Elsie, and Lafontaine came over and did their work--Elsie spread our the flowers all over the living room, Perry and J.P. cooked, and Lafontaine sat around poking at things or something.

"Alright, it's ready!" Elsie called up the stairs. Laura went to the babies' room, where Carmilla was walking out the door. She held out her hand, and Laura grabbed it.

"I told you not to leave." Laura smiled.

"Relax, cupcake, I wasn't going to until you came to get me."

As they went downstairs, Laura was really impressed with how well things turned out. The "dimwits" didn't mess it up or anything. Not that she would've minded--it's just something they'd do without meaning to.

"I wanted to thank you for--" before Laura could finish her sentence, Carmilla cut her off by kissing her. Elsie, LaF, Perry, and J.P. decided that it was their time to leave, so they went upstairs with the babies.

"Cupcake,  _thank you_." Carmilla said as they sat down on the big blanket that had been laid out. Perry and J.P. had cooked spaghetti (both Carmilla and Callie's favorite) and salad (because Laura insisted that Carmilla ate too much meat).

The dimwits left, and were going to be babysitting Callie, Michael, and AJ tonight so that Laura and Carmilla could be alone. They ate, and talked about things they hadn't gotten to since the babies were born. Both of them agreed it was important to talk for at least five minutes a day, about anything.

After dinner, they laid on the blanket and cuddled, Laura still coughing but Carmilla wouldn't get sick--vampires only got sicknesses that were meant for vampires. That didn't apply to Michael and AJ yet, it wouldn't apply until they were five, like Callie--it'd take that long until they could transform into a vampire. Which is partly why they had a normal doctor, and once the vampire stuff happened--that's the stuff Lafontaine would take care of.

Carmilla held Laura close, whispering soothing things to her since she wasn't feeling well. "You should sleep, cupcake."

"No." laura said. "I wanna spend time with you. It's not often we get to be together anymore."

That broke Carmilla's heart, but she also knew it was true--they really only saw each other a few times a day.

"Besides, I can't sleep without you." Laura said. "I'm too sick."

Carmilla smiled and kissed Laura's forehead. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Thank you, Carm, for all you're doing. You're doing so much and I really appreciate it."

"Thank  _you_ , Laura. I feel so appreciated right now."

And then they fell asleep.


	14. Author's Note

Hey guys!

So someone pointed out that if vampires can't get sick, why did Laura get sick? Well, I'll be honest here, I'm kinda just going along as I go, so that didn't even cross my mind. So in order to clear that up, I'll just say that since Laura just recently got turned in the past few years, she still gets a few human sicknesses, but once she gets farther along in her vampireness, it'll apply to her.

Sorry about the confusion! I'll try to upload a new chapter this weekend :)


	15. Run To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura get some alone time; Carmilla has a difficult day at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! I'm sorry it's short! I'm gonna probably upload another chapter tonight. Thank you all for being patient!

A few years had passed since then, and now the kids were a few years older. Quin was fifteen, Chip was thirteen, Luke and Benny were ten, Kyle was nine, Callie was also ten, and Michael and AJ were five. Lots had changed over the years, some good, some bad. Something that hadn't changed, though, was how much Carmilla and Laura loved each other. Cliche, sure, but they still loved each other more than anything.  
Michael and AJ were completely different--they didn't even look alike. Now that they were five, they had began the transition to a vampire. Michael's animal form was a meerkat, and AJ's was a hyena. Danny and Kirsch's kids--since they were half-werewolf, they were just wolves, so they were really jealous of Callie, Michael, and AJ.  
And of course, Carmilla taught them properly how to use their animal forms "only for good, not evil." Because she knew that since they were kids, there was no reason to hunt or anything like that. That could wait till they're older. They didn't even have to hunt--it was completely up to them.  
Of course, even though they weren't related to Danny and Kirsch's kids, they were still close to them. Quin was a little bit older, so they only saw him at family get togethers, but Callie went to school with Chip, Luke, Benny, Kyle, and of course, Michael and AJ. Callie's teacher had to seperate she and Chip because they were in the same class and always nonstop talked.  
But now here they were, busy as ever, and Carmilla still made sure to make time for Laura. Having three kids, plus babysitting duty of Danny and Kirsch's kids, it was hectic, but she still made time to spoil her cupcake. So when Laura got home from a very bad day at work, she asked Lafontaine and Perry to babysit the kids.  
Lafontaine and Perry had been pretty busy as well, Lafontaine working their way up the science career, and about three years before, they'd had a little one of their own--Cody.  
"First night we've had to ourselves for a while." Laura smiled as Carmilla walked in, dropping the keys onto the table by the door. She walked over to the couch, where Laura was, and straddled her, moving the book from Laura's hands and throwing it across the room, kissing her. Laura quickly responded to the kiss and it was sweet and innocent, just simply like they were showing each other how much they loved each other. Carmilla pulled away and held Laura's hand.  
"Do you want me to run you a bubble bath, creampuff?"  
"Only if you join me." Laura smiled.  
Sometimes, Laura wondered how she got so lucky. She was lucky to have Carmilla, yes, but she was also lucky that she'd been married to her for fifteen years and they were still going strong.  
Carmilla started a bath, and Laura demanded that she joined her, saying "it's not often I get alone time with you, I'm not going to waste it with you being all the way downstairs when you could be up here."  
So it was like how it'd been for many years: sweet and simple. And afterwards, Carmilla gave her a massage, like always, and the two laid in bed, cuddling.  
Carmilla mindlessly ran her fingers up and down Laura's skin, while staring at the ceiling. "Hey," Laura said. "Look at me."  
Carmilla looked at her, taking in the beauty of her wife, and gently kissed Laura's neck, jawline, nose, and smiled as Laura giggled. "I love your giggle." Carmilla smiled. "I love  _you_."  
Laura blushed. "I love you more."  
"I doubt it, cupcake." Carmilla said, kissing Laura. "Mmmm, I'll never get tired of kissing you."  
"Me neither." Laura smiled, holding Carmilla's face and kissing her again. They both pulled away, but then Carmilla kissed her again, this time neither of them making an effort to pull away. The kiss started out innocent, but quickly turned not-so-PG-13 when Carmilla slid her tongue through Laura's lips.  
Her hand was holding Laura's waist but quickly traveled south, hoping Laura would get the message. She did, and grabbed Carmilla's hand, moving it lower and lower. They both pulled away, gasping for air, which Carmilla put her lips back to use by kissing Laura's bare shoulders. Laura shivered, and sighed contently as Carmilla began sucking on her collarbones. She pressed lazy kisses there, and moved to straddle Laura, appreciating the time they had alone, with no interruptions. They'd always had interruptions--whether it was at Silas, or at home. This was one of the few times they were alone, so Carmilla and Laura both wanted to enjoy it.  
It was a long night, but Laura loved every minute of it. Carmilla was always so gentle and loving; she made sure to treat Laura with so much respect. Afterwards, when they were cuddling, Carmilla's arms wrapped around Laura and their legs tangled together, Carmilla was kissing Laura's jawline when she looked up at Laura, smiling. "You're so beautiful, cupcake."  
Laura smiled and kissed Carmilla. "So are you."  
And they fell asleep, content being with each other.

_______________________

"Hey, Carm." Laura smiled as she greeted Carmilla at the door. "How was work?"

 

"Long, boring, and tiring. My back hurts." Carmilla groaned.

 

"I didn't know vampires could feel pain."

 

"Not often, but as you get to be my age it's basically like being actually 300, just in vampire form."

 

Laura giggled. "I saved you some dinner."

 

"And this is why I love you." Carmilla said, pressing a kiss to Laura's lips. Laura led her into the kitchen, where her dinner had already been heated up, and was sitting on the table. She'd made spaghetti--which she knew Carmilla and Callie loved, and salad (she still thought Carmilla ate too much meat, considering she fed off animals in the area.

 

"Well, well, cupcake. Smells good."

 

They discussed their day, it'd been pretty busy even though they'd seen each other earlier. Carmilla still worked ten to five, then went back to work at eight. Laura worked nine to three, so they only had a few hours with each other until Carmilla got home at midnight.

 

Carmilla had mentioned how she had gotten trapped in a supply closet at work, and while it was only three minutes, she was really anxious. "It was terrifying." she told Laura. Laura grabbed her hand. "All I could think of was that coffin. It felt like I was stuck in that closet for just as long as I was in the coffin."

 

"It's okay, Carm. It's over now."

 

"I know." Carmilla said. "But that kinda stuff just doesn't leave right away, you know? Having you around makes it a lot better, because you make me really happy. And having the kids around, it's the same way. But I was so scared today, and all I wanted to do was run home."

 

"Yeah, this is a comforting home--"

 

"No, cupcake. I wanted to run to you."


	16. Tampons Have More Than One Use, Apparently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla get away; Laura gets stressed and surprises Carmilla with some news, AJ steals a tampon from their bathroom and basically cuteness happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while! I'm gonna start posting bios of the kids and stuff.
> 
> Also! If you guys have read You Do For Family (if you haven't go read it, it's OT3 and it's really good!), the author switches time periods, like for exmaple, one chapter the kids could be older, and the next they could be younger. So I might start doing that, and like the author does, put the ages at the start of the chapter. Not to steal her idea or anything, but I would like to go back to the other time periods too!
> 
> Also, I didn't even realize the irony with including a tampon in this chapter, it's like I forgot this is the tampon fandom xD

Carmilla had been depressed for quite some time. It was pretty clear, when she'd get home from work and go straight to bed but not be able to fall asleep. That's when Laura would make her cocoa and try to make her feel better, but she had very little success.

Carmilla never took her emotions out on her kids, but she wasn't always up for playing with them when they asked. She'd say yes, but she wasn't really that energetic as she usually was.

 

Eventually, Laura decided she needed to get Carmilla away for a while. So she asked Lafontaine and Perry to babysit for a weekend while she took Carmilla to the lakehouse.

 

"Carm, wake up, we're here." Laura smiled, hoping Carmilla would at least wake up with a smile on her face. She opened her eyes, saw Laura and smiled sleepily.

 

"Hey, cupcake." she said, pulling on Laura's hoddie to pull her closer.

 

"Nope you cute little vampire, we're going inside." she scooped up Carmilla in her arms and carried her inside, laying her on the bed before going back to get their luggage.She was going to take the couch, but Carmilla stopped her as she walked away.

 

"Cupcake," Carmilla said. "This is our first weekend alone for a while now and I'm not letting you sleep on the couch when you've got a perfectly good human pillow right here."

 

Laura sighed but agreed anyway.

 

"You're not complaining about cuddling me, are you?" Carmilla asked, looking like a sad puppy.

 

"No, no, of course not. I just want you to get some rest."

 

"I can only do that if you're here." Carmilla said, opening her arms for the tiny human. Laura laid next to her but quickly wrapped her arms around her instead, feeling the vampire stiffen but relax within a few seconds. "Are you sure the kids will be okay?"

 

"They'll be fine." Laura assured her. "Are you okay?"

 

Carmilla shrugged. "It's just depression. I've lived three hundred years, cutie, I've dealt with it before."

 

"I know, but I'm just worried about you."

 

Carmilla typically wouldn't want someone to say that to her; she didn't need to be worried about. She was a vampire. But when it was Laura, it was different. She knew Laura meant well and that she really did care about her. Sometimes she had to convince herself that Laura wasn't going to use her just like everyone else had.

She had to remind herself that Laura really did love her. "I know, cupcake. But I'm okay."

 

"Promise me you'll talk to me if you know it's something you can't control. Or even if you can, just talk to me. I know you can handle things but I don't want you to be alone. Which is why I'm here."

 

Carmilla hugged Laura tighter. "How did I get so lucky, creampuff."

 

Laura smiled and kissed her. "I could say the same about you."

 

 

 

 

"Carm, did you wash Michael's soccer jersey?" Laura asked frantically, running around the house. Carmilla looked up from her work from the table. She'd had to bring some work home the past few nights because someone had robbed the community center and all o the security was required to take the video footage home and look over it. She also had a lot of paperwork to do, and she was trying to concentrate with the kids running around the house.

 

"What? No, I thought you did." Carmilla replied.

"Carm! You know he needed it washed--ugh, just borrow AJ's." Laura told him. Luckily, AJ had a dentist appointment, so he wasn't able to attend soccer practice.

 

Callie walked into the dining room, where Carmilla was, and put her backpack down. "Mind if I work here too?"

 

"Sure." Carmilla said, but she knew if Callie was in here, then the boys would come in here too. Luckily, they had to leave soon, so hopefully then she could get some work done.

 

Carmilla and Callie were both quiet when doing any type of work, so they focused on that while Laura ran frantically around the house. "Carm! Did you go to the bank yesterday?"

 

Carmilla took off her glasses and took a deep breath. "No, I didn't.I'm really trying to work here, so please if--"

 

"Carm, I told you to go after you dropped them of at school!"

 

"I was late for work, cupcake." Carmilla replied, hoping Laura would drop it.

 

Laura walked into the room, her hair was a mess and she looked exhausted. It's times like these that they needed Danny or Kirsch to help out, but they had five kids of their own, plus one on the way. "Then can you please do it tomorrow?"

 

"Yeah, I'll do it." Carmilla replied. "Relax, Laura, it's fine."

 

"Fine? Carm, I asked you to drop off something important at the bank, I asked you to wash Michael's soccer jersey, you still haven't taught AJ how to throw a baseball like you promised and you said you'd make dinner and it's not even started and I know you're busy but--"

Laura was getting irritated; and she was stressed. Carmilla was irritated too but she knew Callie was in the room and decided it's best not to fight back. Plus, there was no point in that. And Laura basically just needed a hug. Carmilla stood up and wrapped her arms around Laura, playing with her hair.

 

"Oh my god, I'm starting to sound old." Laura said.

 

"It's okay, cupcake. Why don't you take the night off and I'll take care of everything?"

 

"No, it's okay. I'm okay. You have work to do and--"

 

"It can wait." Carmilla said. "You just go relax, I'll call Brooke and ask her to pick up the kids or practice and I'll start dinner."

 

"Thank you." Laura sighed contently. "I'm sorry."

 

"You're welcome. Now go relax and I'll bring you some wine, alright?"

 

"You're the best."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Laura went upstairs and Carmilla called Brooke, a young mom of two kids, Evan and Conner, that Michael and AJ were friends with. Brooke was a single parent who had just recently broken up with her long-time girlfriend, so Carmilla and Laura helped out a lot. Brooke was happy to pick up the kids for soccer practice, which meant Carmilla had time to make dinner and it be ready by the time they got back.

 

She lost track of time, though, and forgot to bring Laura her wine, but when she got upstairs, she saw that Laura was asleep. She set the glass down and climbed into bed next to Laura and looked at her, thinking about the past few weeks.

 

A few weeks ago, they'd done another bone marrow because they wanted to have another kid. But there's only a 90% chance it'll work, and Laura  hasn't taken the pregnancy test yet. She wanted another kid, she really did, but she also knew that Laura had been stressed out lately and maybe now wasn't the time. If they weren't pregnant, they didn't have to try again--they could just wait a few more years.

Of course, if she was pregnant, Carmilla wouldn't mind--she wanted them to get pregnant again. But if she wasn't, she wasn't going to sweat it. She seriously figured Laura wasn't, anyway, because she'd shown no signs of any symptoms, and Carmilla found a tampon in their trash can, so she doubted it even worked.

 

When Laura woke up, though, she spoke the words--"I took the pregnancy test. I'm pregnant."

 

"W-what?" Carmilla asked, confused. "I saw a tampon in the trash can, it's not yours?"

 

"I thought that was yours?" Laura asked. "I took it when I came up here, and it was positive. I fell asleep."

 

"Wait, Callie's not old enough to start her period." Carmilla said. "Callie, get in here!"

 

The door opened a few seconds later and Callie walked in. "Did you use one of our tampons?" Laura asked. They'd already talked to her about periods.

 

"No." Callie said, confused. "I didn't. Why? Can you two not keep track of who's who's?"

 

They both glared at her and Laura looked up at the ceiling. "Do you think Michael and AJ got into them?"

 

"Who knows? Maybe it was Bruce."

 

"Yeah, because a dog can unwrap a tampon perfectly." Callie said sarcastically.

 

"Now that I think about it, it did look like it had teeth marks on it." Carmilla pointed out.

 

So when the boys got home, Carmilla shifted into panther form, hoping the boys would shit into their animal forms so that she could check if the teeth marks matched. But they both fell asleep on the couch, Michael tired from practice.

 

So she shifted back to human form and checked herself. It looked like they matched AJ's. The two had similiar teeth but not similiar enough to where you couldn't tell who's were whose. AJ had more gaps in his teeth, which is why he was going to the dentist instead of practice.

 

"Could you tell?" Laura asked.

 

"Yeah, I think it was AJ." Carmilla replied, getting dinner out of the oven.

 

"Are we going to talk to him about it?"

 

"I'll talk to him about it." Carmilla said. "You hungry?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After dinner, once they were putting the kids in bed, Michael had fallen asleep first, so Carmilla decided to talk to AJ about the tampon.

 

"Hey, kid." she said, sitting on his bed. "Listen, I gotta ask you something." He waited. "Did you go mess with that box under me and Momma's bathroom sink?"

 

"Yeah...why?" he replied. Wow, that was...easier than Carmilla thought.

 

"I need a canon for my space action figure, because he was fighting the Mayor of Mars?" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world."

 

"Oh--okay." Carmilla said, trying not to laugh. "Just checking. If you, um, have any questions...?"

 

"What--what are they for?"

 

"Well, kid, they're for women, once they get old enough to use them. I'll explain it to you when you're older." she said, giving him a hug and turning of the lamp. "Goodnight."

 

"What'd he say?" Laura asked when Carmilla got back into their room.

 

"He said, and I quote, 'I needed a canon for my space action figure, because he was fighting the Mayor of Mars.'"

Laura started laughing, which made Carmilla smile. She climbed into bed next to her and listened to her laughter. It was her favorite sound in the world.

 

"How's Big Bird 2.0?" Carmilla asked, putting her hand on Laura's stomach.

 

"Are we going with Big Bird again?" Laura replied. "What about...Cookie Monster?"

 

"If it's anything like you, then I'd expect that to be a thing." Carmilla smiled, rubbing circles on Laura's stomach. "So Cookie Monster?"

 

Laura nodded. "Why are we naming our kids after muppets?"

 

"Because Callie loves Sesame Street more than anything and Michael and AJ are basically Bert and Ernie."

 

Laura giggled. "What about names for this one?"

 

"I don't know." Carmilla said. "I mean, do we want to know the gender before? And if there's twins--we probably should figure that out before they're born."

 

Laura smiled. "Let's just go ahead and pick the names."

 

"What about the kiddos, though? Callie was apart of their naming process, why can't they be? And what happened to Cookie Monster?"

 

"We can still call it that. We won't know the gender for a while. How about we just choose a name for each gender?"

 

Carmilla did some thinking. "Okay, this is gonna sound dumb."

 

"Nothing you say can ever sound dumb."

 

"I...my brother. My human brother. He saved my life once, and I always told him I'd find some way to repay him. He told me I didn't have to, but I wanted to. I just never found a way."

 

"Do you wanna name our kid after him?" Laura asked.

 

"I mean, is that okay with you?"

 

"Of course it is, Carm." she said. "I'm really interested in your human family but I never asked because I didn't want to make you sad."

 

"You can ask me anything, creampuff. His name was Bailey Walter Karnstein. He saved me from falling into a pit once. And...when I fell into the pit that first semester we knew each other, all I could think about, besides you, was that he wasn't there to pick me up. And then Kirsch and his friends came along and found me."

 

"Maybe that was Bailey's way of saving you."

 

Carmilla nodded. "Yeah, maybe. So.....can we name our kid Bailey if it's a boy?"

 

Laura smiled. "Of course. And a girl?"

 

"You choose."

 

Laura thought about it. "I really like Carly."

 

"Cupcake, please tell me we're not doing the name starts with the same letter thing like that one family on TV."

 

"No, no, it's just...I just really like the name Carly. It's cute."

 

"Carly it is then." Carmilla said. "How do you feel about that, Cookie Monster?"

 

"The kid's not gonna respond."

 

"Yeah, but it's a vampire, so...I'm assuming it already has supernatural powers."

 

Laura laughed. "Go to sleep, Carm."


	17. Author's Note

Hey guys, I am so sorry I haven't updated. I've been so busy with work and school and editing my non-fanfiction stuff (I  just started on that, but you know.) I'll try to update when I can. Sorry I'm taking so long!!

 

P.S. I also went to Canada for the Almost Adults trailer and met Adrianna, Sarah, Elise, and Maryne. That was pretty fun. xD

 

Again, I'm sorry! :)

 

-alltimesamx


	18. update

Hello internet!  
It has been a while, hasn't it? Well, a lot has changed!  
Instead of Sam now, I'm Adam! I came out as transgender back in May.  
I'm currently working on a new Carmilla fic, so I'll be uploading that soon! :D


End file.
